A domestic steam iron has the capability to generate steam and to subsequently release this steam through outlet openings provided in the soleplate of the iron. The steam, which is applied directly to a garment being ironed, helps to diminish the ironing effort and to improve the ironing result. However, one drawback of such irons is that the amount of steam is limited and doesn't reach all areas of the soleplate for maximum effect on the garment.
Another known drawback of irons of this type is the soleplate is comprised of a material having a coefficient of friction which makes is difficult to move the soleplate over the garment being wrinkled.